


Двадцать три Рождества

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Diary/Journal, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Memories, Pre-Canon, Pre-Iron Man 1, Single work, Slice of Life, Teen Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WTF Kombat 2021, canonical characters death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Заметки из дневников Эдвина Джарвиса за 1970–1993 годы.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Описание документа: оцифрованный текстовый файл из электронного архива Тони Старка.  
> Расположение: Архив_2000-2004/Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С./Исходники/Тексты  
> Создан: 16 декабря 2003 г., 23:34  
> Оригинальный документ: 120-страничная тетрадь в коричневом кожаном переплёте, приложенная к завещанию Эдвина Джарвиса (7 сентября 1913 — 4 февраля 1993).

_Надпись на обороте переплёта:_

Мастер Тони,

На днях я приводил в порядок свои дневники, которые по армейской привычке вёл последние полвека. Помнится, застав меня за этим занятием, когда вам было шесть или семь, вы спросили: «Это чтобы не забыть свою жизнь?» А затем потребовали такую же толстую тетрадь и на протяжении целой недели каждый вечер исправно записывали в неё события прошедшего дня — пока вас не поглотила новая идея, требующая немедленно подчинить ей все ваши помыслы и устремления. Перебирая свои листки с заметками в часы, свободные от обязательного моциона, процедур, пятиразового питания и дыхательной гимнастики, я решил собрать кое-какие из них в отдельную тетрадку: воспоминания, которые дороги мне и, быть может, однажды вызовут улыбку у вас. Старики любят копаться в своей памяти, будто дети — в шкатулке с лоскутками и разноцветными пуговицами, которую тайком вытащили из бабушкиного комода. Надеюсь, вы простите мне эту сентиментальность.

Всегда ваш,  
Джарвис  
Давос, 5 января 1993 года


	2. 1970–1977

**1970**

Этой весной «Битлз» выпустили песню «Let It Be». Для «Битлз» она стала последним синглом перед тем, как группа распалась, а для Энтони Эдварда Старка, вероятно, первой песней, которую он услышал в своей жизни. Я вёз мистера и миссис Старк из больницы вместе с новым крошечным человечком, завёрнутым в кружевное одеяло. Поначалу он вёл себя смирно, но когда я негромко включил любимую радиостанцию миссис Старк и зазвучала эта песня — вдруг ударился в плач. Я потянулся к приёмнику, чтобы его выключить, но миссис Старк сказала: «Джарвис, погодите», — а затем, уже тише, Энтони: «Милый, это называется музыка. Послушай, песня очень красивая, несмотря на скромных достоинств текст». Малыш коротко пискнул и затих.

«А с ним легко договориться, — задумчиво заметил мистер Старк. — Как думаешь, это хорошо или плохо?» «Говард, пообещай, пожалуйста, что не будешь представлять его в кресле генерального директора компании хотя бы до семи лет», — сказала миссис Старк. «До трёх», — тут же ответил мистер Старк. Если по поведению человека двух дней от роду и можно делать вывод о покладистости его характера, то эта черта явно унаследована им не от мистера Старка. «Договорились, до шести, — сказала миссис Старк. — Джарвис, вы свидетель».

* * *  
Мистер Старк начинает каждый телефонный разговор фразой «У меня родился сын!». Сегодня об этом были оповещены вице-президент Соединённых Штатов, министр обороны ФРГ и доктор Пим. Нетрудно угадать, кто именно из них отказался послушать, как настойчиво кричит будущий генеральный директор «Старк Индастриз», не соглашающийся засыпать в своей колыбельке.

* * *  
Когда малыш не занят сном или питанием, миссис Старк берёт его на руки и гуляет по дому и саду, рассказывая ему обо всём, что попадает в поле зрения. «Это у нас люстра, это книжный шкаф, это портрет твоего дедушки Уолтера, а это лилии». Недавно Тони научился держать головку, и сегодня, когда миссис Старк зашла с ним в столовую на своём ежедневном маршруте и сказала: «А вот у нас люстра», — Тони вскинулся и посмотрел на потолок. «А где дедушка?» — спросила она, и Тони тут же повернулся к стене с портретом. «А где Джарвис?» — миссис Старк развернулась к столу, за которым я начищал столовое серебро, и малыш посмотрел прямо мне в глаза. Серьёзным, осмысленным взглядом. А потом улыбнулся во весь свой беззубый рот.

* * *  
«А где у нас барботажный карбюратор?» — в шутку спросил мистер Старк, когда миссис Старк с Тони заглянула вечером в гараж. Тони, повертев головой, уставился на механизм, который мы с мистером Старком только что извлекли из прибывшего с аукциона «Понтиака» 1932 года, и уверенно показал на него своим крошечным пальцем.

* * *  
Можно бесконечно смотреть на три вещи: как горит в камине огонь, как мистер Старк пытается не работать в сочельник и как потешается Тони, разглядывая собственное отражение в ёлочном шаре.

**1971**

Наш малыш учится ходить. На мой вкус, науку эту он осваивает слишком быстро. Я никогда прежде не замечал, как много в этом доме лестниц, острых углов и помещающихся в маленький рот предметов.

* * *  
Тони проявляет живейший интерес к ожерельям и шарфикам Аны. Как только завидит её на кухне, требовательно тянет к ней руки. Ана усаживает Тони в высокий стульчик и отдаёт ему на откуп своё украшение, пока раскатывает тесто для пирога или вышивает. Сосредоточенно исследовав свою добычу, Тони протягивает её Ане обратно и принимается «помогать»: то есть хватать всё, до чего он может дотянуться. При этом он то и дело лепечет свою тарабарщину, а Ана обстоятельно делится с ним своими рецептами и рукодельными хитростями, так что со стороны создаётся впечатление совершенно осмысленного диалога.

Когда я вижу, сколько радости ей приносит общение с малышом, у меня сжимается сердце: если бы не тот выстрел ей в живот — и всё из-за моей жажды приключений, — у нас могли бы быть собственные дети. Но Ана за все эти годы ни единым словом не попрекнула меня.

* * *  
Тони год и три месяца, и мистер Старк крайне обеспокоен тем, что он всё ещё не освоил членораздельную речь. Малыш отлично понимает все просьбы, строит из простейших кубиков Вавилонскую башню высотой с собственный рост, забавно подражает каким угодно звукам — от мотора автомобиля до кофемолки, а его умение закручивать и откручивать всё, что приспособлено (и не приспособлено) для закручивания и откручивания, меня откровенно пугает. Но говорить он явно не торопится. 

* * *  
Тони, видно, решил не размениваться по пустякам и вместо первого слова произнёс целую фразу, чётко артикулировав все слоги: «Не мешай мне, пожалуйста». Сказано это было мистеру Старку в присутствии гостившего у нас министра обороны ФРГ, когда Тони, высунув от напряжения кончик языка, складывал мозаику с изображением весёлой божьей коровки, которую подарила ему супруга господина министра, а мистер Старк в очередной раз пытался вытянуть из него хоть словечко.

* * *  
Вкусовые предпочтения Тони в порядке возрастания любви: запечённые яблоки в карамельной глазури, какао с зефиром, панна-котта миссис Старк, иголки рождественской ели.

**1972**

Тони весьма по-разному реагирует на людей, бывающих в доме. Пегги он показывает все свои рисунки, пересказывает сказки, которые мы читаем на ночь, и была бы его воля — не слезал бы с её колен никогда. От шумной, но славной тётушки миссис Старк, которая недавно переехала в Нью-Йорк из Флоренции и ещё не успела обзавестись необходимой ей сотней знакомых, он прячется на кухне, а когда не успевает, стоически сносит бомбардировку расспросами: на кого он похож («мама говорит, что на папу, а папа говорит, что на маму»), кого больше любит («очень сложный вопрос, мне нужно подумать») и есть ли у него уже невеста («нет, я больше хочу взрослый набор отвёрток»). При виде незнакомцев Тони предпочитает сначала понаблюдать с безопасного расстояния и часто этим и ограничивается. Но к новому личному ассистенту мистера Старка — молодому мистеру Стейну, впервые озарившему этот дом своей акульей улыбкой, — Тони подошёл сам, а затем, нахмурившись, вдруг стукнул того по коленке. Миссис Старк провела с Тони воспитательную беседу, но, как мне показалось, довольно формальную. Я совершенно солидарен с ней во мнении, что малыш отлично разбирается в людях.

* * *  
Впервые остался с Тони дома один, и сразу — на целую неделю. Мистеру и миссис Старк пришлось лететь в Австралию на похороны старого друга семьи, Ана всё ещё в больнице после инфаркта, и Пегги обещала за ней присмотреть. Миссис Старк оставила мне детальные инструкции, но всё же страшно: он такой маленький…

* * *  
Что ж, трудным оказалось лишь постоянно убеждать Тони, что мама с папой непременно вернутся. Несмотря на его исключительно светлую голову, концепции вроде «через несколько дней» или «в субботу» всё ещё слишком сложны для малыша. Договорились считать дни в съеденных на завтрак кашах, прочитанных вслух книжках, раскрашенных в альбоме машинках и чистках зубов.

* * *  
Наряжая большую ель в гостиной, рассказал Тони в общих словах историю празднования Рождества, но тот, как обычно, не удовлетворился краткой версией. В результате всех его «А что было потом?» я сам не заметил, как дошёл до распятия, и малодушно обрадовался, когда миссис Старк вернулась с благотворительного базара и приняла весь град слёз на себя. Но с меня взяла слово посвятить свою следующую импровизированную лекцию по истории религий Воскресению, да чтобы она была поубедительнее.

**1973**

Мистер Старк впервые сводил Тони в домашнюю лабораторию и создал опаснейший прецедент, пообещав ему показать пару опытов, если тот не будет плакать в кресле стоматолога.

* * *  
Шоколадные конфеты в качестве награды за хорошее поведение больше не котируются в этом доме. Ничто больше не котируется в этом доме кроме «той комнаты в подвале, которая папина работолория, ну Джарвис, ну пожалуйста, я ничего не буду трогать без папы, я только одним глазком, и маме говорить даже не обязательно».

* * *  
Пока мистер и миссис Старк отдыхали в Каннах, мы с Тони летали в Лондон. Выполняя поручение мистера Старка, я оставил Тони на полчаса в канцелярии посольства Соединённых Штатов под присмотром машинисток. За это время он насобирал в свою кепочку двадцать фунтов стерлингов мелочью, исполняя романтические баллады из бродвейских мюзиклов, которые поёт дома миссис Старк.

* * *  
Под впечатлением от визита в Великобританию Тони перешёл на « _английский_ английский», что, по его разумению, означает составлять как можно более длинные предложения из как можно более длинных слов, стараясь при этом как можно меньше шевелить ртом. Я намерен никогда не простить Ане то, как она каждый раз хохочет, со значением на меня поглядывая.

* * *  
На Рождественском приёме Тони впервые в жизни имел дело со своим сверстником. До этого самыми близкими ему по возрасту знакомыми детьми были младший сын Пегги — девятиклассник, и семилетняя внучка садовника, и с обоими он вполне плодотворно общался, когда представлялся случай. На приём с супругой и сыном прибыл мистер Хаммер, которому мистер Старк планировал предложить крупную сделку, избавившую бы их компании от изнурительной многолетней конкуренции в разработке ракетных комплексов. Перед ужином мистер Старк лично попросил меня отвести мальчиков в комнату Тони. Предполагалось, что они быстро подружатся и весело проведут время. Когда я спустя четверть часа вернулся со сладостями, в комнате был только наш маленький гость, увлечённо выдирающий страницы из книги с картинками и засовывающий их себе в рот. Тони после некоторых поисков обнаружился под столом в библиотеке. «Джарвис, я не понимаю, как с ним обращаться, это какой-то генератор случайных действий! — поднял он полные отчаяния глаза. — Мне действительно необходимо дружить со всеми мальчиками, которым тоже три с половиной года?..» 

**1974**

Вернувшись из короткого отпуска после похорон Аны, обнаружил на тумбочке в своей спальне любимого плюшевого медвежонка Тони, собственноручно сделанную открытку с надписью «Джарвис не грусти я тебя люблю» и букет васильков в стакане воды.

* * *  
Мистер и миссис Старк планируют открыть благотворительный фонд, и миссис Старк поступила на докторскую программу в Гарвардскую школу бизнеса, чтобы получить необходимые знания и самой его возглавить. Тони сильно печалится оттого, что маме иногда приходится уезжать на занятия, а дома — проводить вечера за скучными книгами, в которых нет ни картинок, ни чертежей механизмов, вместо того чтобы играть с ним: «Почему бы просто не раздать деньги всем, кому они нужны, и заняться чем-нибудь интересным?»

Миссис Старк, видимо, дала ему подробный ответ на этот вопрос. На днях мы с Тони ходили в музей естественной истории, и он разговорился с милой смотрительницей в зале ящеротазовых динозавров. Зная, что посторонним без необходимости лучше не рассказывать о том, как зовут папу и маму и где они работают, Тони обстоятельно объяснил барышне: «Мой папа придумывает и продаёт всякие штуки, а мама раздаёт его деньги, но по-умному, чтобы надолго хватило».

* * *  
Вчера натерпелся лиха. После обеда Тони отправился в «детский» уголок, который обустроил для него мистер Старк в лаборатории, — делать что-то ужасно важное к закрытию «Старк Экспо», а потом пропал. Мы с миссис Старк и нынешней гувернанткой Тони (я бросил запоминать имена с марта, когда рассчитал пятую и принял на работу шестую, подняв почасовую оплату ещё на три доллара) искали его весь вечер. Мистер Старк, вернувшись из офиса, пересмотрел все кассеты из установленных недавно камер наблюдения во дворе — из дома Тони не выходил.

Я нашёл его за полночь в гараже. Тони спал на заднем сиденье кабриолета миссис Старк и даже во сне прижимал ладошку к покрасневшему глазу. Я разбудил его, и между всхлипами Тони признался, что ему в глаз попала опилка, когда он сверлил стеклотекстолитовую заготовку для печатной платы, — забыл надеть защитные очки. И прятался ото всех, пытаясь вытащить соринку самостоятельно. Тони попросил меня не говорить, что нашёлся, — опилка всё ещё была внутри, но подпускать к своему глазу чужие руки бедолага боялся, а ещё больше боялся, что папа теперь закроет от него лабораторию: насчёт техники безопасности у них был строгий уговор. Пришлось рассказать историю о том, как в годы наших приключений с Пегги я однажды вытаскивал урановые стержни из контейнеров, всерьёз отсчитывая секунды до конца своей жизни. А пока Тони слушал, отвлёкшись от собственных горестей, я незаметно свернул носовой платок и подцепил кончиком опилку из распахнутого глаза.

Что ж, отныне я замешан в сокрытии информации. И что-то мне подсказывает, не в последний раз.

* * *  
Месяц упорной работы с риском для здоровья — и Тони с нуля собрал плату. За ужином он принёс её и положил перед мистером Старком на стол. На следующее утро мистер Старк собрал пресс-конференцию прямо у нас дома. На вопрос одного из репортёров «Кем ты собираешься стать, когда вырастешь?» Тони ответил: «Может быть, дворецким. Или красиво играть на пианино, как мама».

Когда я по просьбе мистера Старка сохранял вырезку из газеты для семейного архива, то этого ответа в публикации почему-то не обнаружил.

* * *  
На рождественском приёме Тони услышал, как кто-то окликнул Нила Армстронга по его известному прозвищу «Ледяной капитан». Теперь он убеждён, что самолёт Капитана Америки упал на Луну, и советует мистеру Старку поискать его там.

**1975**

Гувернантки Тони делятся на два типа: те, кто сбегает на второй день, и те, кто прививает ему дисциплину железной рукой до тех пор, пока материнское сердце миссис Старк не перестаёт это выносить. Я порой не узнаю Тони: в присутствии гувернанток наш ласковый и разумный мальчик превращается в капризное и совершенно неуправляемое создание. Но похоже, что такое поведение требует у него напряжения всех сил. «Джарвис, я так больше не могу, — сказал он мне на днях с какой-то недетской усталостью в голосе. — Зачем эти чужие люди? Почему не может быть так, чтобы только мама, папа и ты? Давай я буду помогать тебе со всеми делами и постараюсь сидеть тихо-тихо, когда мама пишет диссертацию, а вы будете за мной присматривать — раз уж это необходимо делать? Мама знает больше языков, чем любая гувернантка, а ты лучше всех играешь в шахматы. И вообще: папа говорит, что я должен научиться вести себя как взрослый. Зачем тогда за мной присматривать, я же так не научусь?»

Разговоры с Тони порой напоминают мне проверку на полиграфе, которую я проходил однажды, в первые годы Второй мировой. Только плата за ложь — не штамп «не рекомендован», а нечто куда менее очевидное, но куда более важное.

* * *  
Партизанская война Тони с необходимостью ложиться спать не позднее десяти вечера превращается в открытое противостояние.

Уложить его с ранних лет было делом непростым, даже когда он казался совершенно вымотанным своими неустанными дневными трудами. Поначалу мы думали, что Тони боится темноты. Миссис Старк оставляла ему ночник, показывала, что под кроватью никого нет и за шторами никто не прячется, но Тони повторял: «Я не боюсь ничего снаружи», — а объяснить, боится ли чего-то другого, он не мог. Я, привыкший вставать в половину шестого, нередко сам засыпал первым, когда читал ему на ночь вместо миссис Старк или отвечал на бесконечные «почему».

Позднее одна из гувернанток обнаружила, что Тони тайком читал и рисовал под одеялом после того, как миссис Старк или я выходили из его комнаты в святой уверенности, что он уснул. Следующие гувернантки стали устраивать ночные облавы, отнимали фонарики, но к пяти годам Тони научился делать фонарики из любого мусора. А вчера утром мисс Грэм (стаж: целых три недели) нажаловалась самому мистеру Старку, когда он уходил в офис. Тони весь день был как на иголках, а вечером мистер Старк, вернувшись, велел привести его в свой кабинет и оставить их одних.

Когда я пришёл пожелать Тони спокойной ночи, на столике у его кровати вместо ночника стояла яркая чертёжная лампа, а сам он раскинулся на постели среди книжек и альбомов для рисования, которые прежде нелегально хранил под кроватью, и радостно объявил мне, что папа разрешил ему не спать до полуночи «и ещё чуть-чуть, если необходимо».

Я не сумел сдержать любопытства и спросил, как ему удалось договориться с мистером Старком. 

— Папа спросил, почему мне не нравится засыпать, — ответил Тони. — И сказал, что если я сумею объяснить, он разрешит мне не спать до полуночи. У меня в голове сразу замельтешило: как объяснить, когда сам не понимаешь? Но папа не любит, когда мельтешат, так что я быстро подумал и объяснил. Мне не нравится, когда мыслей в голове ещё много, а что-нибудь с ними сделать — уже нельзя. Ни нарисовать, ни книжку почитать, и поговорить не с кем. 

— И что папа сказал? — спросил я. 

— Папа сказал, что у него то же самое.

* * *  
Зайдя в спальню Тони погасить лампу, убрал из его постели двенадцать книжек, часть из которых извлёк из-под крепко спящего тела. Миссис Старк сказала, что её рекорд — четырнадцать, включая три тома Британской энциклопедии.

* * *  
Под Рождество вместе с семьёй улетел на Багамы: миссис Старк объявила, что в этом декабре отказывается от светских обязательств. Тони хочет быть пиратом, когда вырастет, или просто целыми днями катать детей на паруснике.

**1976**

Тони ведёт дневник. Старается жить так, чтобы каждый вечер было что записать: о чём узнал, что построил, какой эксперимент был удачным, а какой нужно будет повторить. Если личных достижений выдалось маловато, прикладывает вырезки из газет о самых примечательных мировых событиях (к неудовольствию мистера Старка, привыкшего читать свои газеты без дыр). Занимается он этим уже вторую неделю, так что однообразие действий начинает ему приедаться. Вчера Тони попросил меня научить его шифровать свои записи — для описания самых секретных экспериментов, но на моё счастье, в гости заехала Пегги. Сегодня днём она прислала помощницу со связкой книг для Тони из своей библиотеки, а вечером я обнаружил его в постели среди трудов по алгоритмам шифрования и листков с фразой «Меня зовут Тони», написанной с помощью десятка различных систем. Эпоха хронологии в этом доме заканчивается, начинается эпоха криптографии.

* * *  
Мистер Старк вернулся из трёхнедельной деловой поездки в Юго-Восточную Азию и Австралию, куда брал с собой Тони в целях приобщения к делу. У Тони впечатлений, кажется, больше, чем может вместить его весьма вместительная голова, и на данный момент он, когда вырастет, собирается стать ракетостроителем, программистом, лётчиком-испытателем, авиадиспетчером, автогонщиком, контрабандистом, цирковым акробатом и продавцом бумажных змеев на пляже.

Никогда не думал, что однажды увижу, как мистер Старк нервно вздрагивает от слов «почему», «зачем» и «как». «Чтобы я остался с этим ребёнком наедине дольше, чем на полдня? Больше никогда в жизни!»

* * *  
Миссис Старк удалось убедить мистера Старка отдать Тони в пансион в следующем году, а не в этом. Мистер Старк согласился с тем условием, что каждый день у мальчика будет с утра и до вечера расписан по минутам, включая воскресенье. Шахматы, теннис, математика, фортепиано, лакросс, французский, японский. Чередование разнообразных занятий, безусловно, благотворно влияет на развивающийся ум и не вполне поспевающий за ним организм, но порой без слёз не взглянешь, как Тони приходится отрываться от того, во что он только-только успел глубоко погрузиться, и переключать внимание на что-то, что его совершенно не интересует.

* * *  
На его месте я бы, пожалуй, тоже вышел ночью под октябрьский дождь босиком в одной пижаме и две недели с наслаждением проболел ангиной, поглощая Жюля Верна и мультики.

* * *  
В качестве рождественского подарка от мистера Старка Тони получил вожделенный «Moto Guzzi V8» 1955 года — «на запчасти». Мистер Старк, помнится, приобрёл этот мотоцикл для своей коллекции за экзотическую внешность и новаторскую для своего времени начинку с восьмицилиндровым двигателем, но он быстро вышел из строя. Мистер Старк поставил мотоциклу диагноз «чинить бессмысленно, выбросить жалко», и последние двадцать лет тот пылился в дальнем углу гаража. 

Всё Рождество из подвала доносились печальные фырканья неисправного механизма, мистер Старк закатывал глаза, но не вмешивался, а вечером из постели Тони я забрал подборку справочников по диагностике и ремонту двигателей. К Новому году Тони смирился. Принося ему бутерброды с соком в гараж, заметил, как тот гладит мотоцикл по боку и бормочет что-то утешительное.

**1977**

Всю зиму Тони проводил в гараже любую свободную минуту и всеми правдами и неправдами затаскивал с собой мистера Старка, чтобы тот показал ему то, чего не вычитать в книжках. К марту Тони собрал для своего мотоцикла новый двигатель. Мистер Старк рассказал широкой общественности о его успехах в большом интервью, которое выйдет в «Популярной механике» по случаю 40-летия «Старк Индастриз». На вопрос журналиста, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет, Тони ответил не раздумывая: «Чинить всякие штуки». 

* * *  
За вечерним бренди мистер Старк вспоминал о том, как сделал свой первый двигатель — в четырнадцать. «В шесть лет я мог только поршень заменить, — сказал он, сам наливая вторую порцию, — а Тони собрал с нуля. Впрочем, мой отец не был Говардом Старком». У меня создаётся впечатление, что мистеру Старку порой трудно бывает определиться, испытывает ли он гордость, когда собственный сын в чём-то превосходит его достижения, — или же ревность. 

«Иногда ужасно хочется его похвалить, — сказал мистер Старк после третьей рюмки, — но он слишком сильно жаждет моей похвалы. А я не хочу растить из него человека, зависимого от чужого мнения и работающего на оценку, а не на результат».

* * *  
«А мне кажется, что папа даже больше супергерой, чем Капитан Америка, — задумчиво сказал мне сегодня Тони за завтраком. — Только не говори папе, пожалуйста, а то он обидится. Папа ведь любит Капитана больше всех».

Как же я жалею порой, что служебная этика не велит мне пересказывать слова одних членов семьи другим.

* * *  
О фантастическом фильме «Звёздные войны» говорит даже наша кухарка Эмма. Забирая мистера Старка и Тони с премьерного киносеанса, стал свидетелем бурной дискуссии о том, что «круче»: Звезда смерти (мистер Старк) или робот-астромеханик (Тони).

* * *  
Завтра в пятый раз на этой неделе везу Тони в кинотеатр, и в отсутствие мистера Старка мне снова придётся смотреть на «этих с ума сойти каких потрясающих роботов» и непременно разделять восторги. Дома, освобождённый от львиной доли своих частных уроков в честь последнего лета перед школой, Тони рисует роботов днями напролёт. По вечерам я забираю из его кровати справочники о микросхемах, учебники по электронике и полученное в подарок на день рождения от мистера Старка «Полное руководство по роботостроению», на обложке которого красуется фотография чего-то, напоминающего сервировочный столик с мотором.

У меня плохое предчувствие насчёт всего этого.

* * *  
Лето в этом году выдалось безмятежным, быстро пролетело и закончилось двумя памятными событиями. 20 августа из Флориды в космос отправился летательный аппарат «Вояджер-2». «Старк Индастриз» участвовала в конструировании ракеты-носителя, и мистер Старк во время запуска находился в центре управления полетом, а мы с миссис Старк и Тони наблюдали со смотровой площадки, как эта гигантская пробка от шампанского вылетает в небеса. А через несколько дней я отвёз Тони в Академию Филлипса. Городок Андовер, основанный ещё первопоселенцами, самый север Массачуссетса — двести тридцать миль от дома, на протяжении которых Тони вслух размышлял о том, почему до Андовера добираться дольше, чем до границы земной атмосферы, хотя расстояние одинаковое, мечтал, как придумает сверхсветовой автомобиль, и изо всех сил старался не заплакать. 

Я разместил вещи Тони в комнате, где он будет жить ближайшие одиннадцать лет. Две узкие пружинные койки, два письменных стола, два стула с жёсткими спинками, два шкафа. В шкафу соседа Тони, второклассника и, кажется, сына какого-то генерала, развешаны в идеальном порядке несколько одинаковых пар серо-синих брюк и пиджаков. Одна из старейших и самых дорогих частных школ Соединённых Штатов, в которой готовят будущих студентов Лиги Плюща и гордость нации, более всего напомнила мне сиротский приют в предместьях Лондона, где я провёл год между смертью мамы и возвращением отца с Первой мировой. 

«Зато можно прыгать на кровати», — попытался улыбнуться Тони, усаживаясь на скрипучую койку. 

* * *  
Без Тони в доме непривычно. Как будто время вдруг начало идти в десять раз медленнее. Никто не болтает за завтраком, никто не оглашает гостиную торжествующим «посмотри, что я построил!» по три раза на дню, никто не прокрадывается на кухню, чтобы стащить печенье после ужина, никто не просит ещё одну историю на ночь, самую последнюю. 

* * *  
На выходных отвозил миссис Старк в Андовер. Пока она пила чай у директора, Тони рассказывал мне о своих впечатлениях: математика — супер, английский язык — скукотища, совсем мало новых слов, естественные науки странные — в лес смотреть на листочки их водят два раза в неделю, а в лабораторию — всего один, история весёлая, а спорт он ненавидит, особенно волейбол. Тони приняли сразу во второй класс, да и среди сверстников он обычно оказывается самым маленьким по росту, и полагаю, другие дети не очень-то рады, когда выпадает играть с ним в команде. Я спросил, успел ли он с кем-то подружиться. «Да! — радостно кивнул Тони. — С миссис Хьюз, библиотекарем!»

* * *  
Привёз Тони домой на зимние каникулы. По дороге он рассказывал, что за тесты по всем предметам получил «Отлично», а по математике — «Отлично» с двумя плюсами, предвкушал, как он расскажет об этом мистеру Старку, и выглядел вполне довольным.

На Рождество здорово перепугался: подходил к комнате Тони, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи, и услышал из-за приоткрытых дверей собственный голос. Войдя, заметил, как Тони спешно выключает магнитофон. Осторожно расспросил его, что это было, и Тони признался, что весь прошлый год тайком записывал на аудиокассеты, как я читал ему по вечерам или рассказывал истории из наших с Пегги приключений. 

«Я тут подумал, — пробормотал он, засыпая, — если бы я постарался и получил плохие отметки, вдруг папа забрал бы меня из пансиона и разрешил ходить в обычную школу рядом с домом?» Я содрогнулся, представив, какой разнос устроил бы ему мистер Старк, весьма скупо похваливший его вчера за отличный табель и отметивший при этом, что программа младших классов, на его взгляд, слишком проста, но это, мол, общий недостаток американского школьного образования в сравнении с советским — о нём мистер Старк, видимо, узнал из бесед с господином Ванко. Но вслух я сказал: «Вы бы долго продержались, записывая неверные решения в примерах по математике и коверкая слова в диктантах?» «Не-а, — подумав, помотал головой Тони. — Меня бы стошнило».


	3. 1978–1983

**1978**

На время летних каникул нашёл для Тони гувернантку, с которой он наконец-то поладил. Миссис Овенли — безусловно приятная молодая дама, умеющая найти подход к ребёнку, однако и Тони за год, проведённый вдали от дома, приноровился налаживать отношения с людьми, с которыми общаться приходится по необходимости, а не только из личной симпатии и любопытства.

* * *  
Миссис Совенли, как за глаза зовёт её Тони из-за больших круглых очков и слегка растрёпанной шевелюры, уверенно держится второй месяц. За утренней чашкой кофе она охотно делится со мной своими наблюдениями о подопечном. Главная трудность, с которой миссис Совенли ещё не сталкивалась за десять лет работы с детьми, — регулярно отрывать Тони от учебников для более старших классов или извлекать из лабораторного подземелья и выводить на улицу. Однако с тех пор, как она согласилась считать прогулкой поход в музей какой-нибудь техники при условии, что они идут туда пешком через какой-нибудь парк, Тони живо полюбил пребывание на свежем воздухе. Порой я жалею, что не могу составить им компанию: из-за обострившейся астмы доктор велел мне снизить физическую активность.

* * *  
Перед отъездом в школу Тони вручил мне небольшую коробку, перевязанную нарядным бантом, и строго-настрого велел открыть её в день моего шестидесятипятилетия, когда его уже не будет дома. Это было первым, что я сделал сегодняшним утром. В коробочке оказалась собственноручно изготовленная открытка — конечно же, с роботом. Под открыткой лежал листок с надписью «ЗАВЕДИ МЕНЯ», а под листком — карманные часы моего отца. Я невольно оглянулся на комод, где они лежали с того самого дня, как я въехал в этот дом вместе с мистером и миссис Старк после их свадьбы, — и только теперь заметил их отсутствие. Разумеется, я держал в руке те самые часы. Я тут же вспомнил, что однажды показал их совсем маленькому Тони и рассказал о том, как моя мама подарила их моему отцу перед его отъездом на фронт в тысяча девятьсот пятнадцатом, а мне отец передал их в тридцать девятом, провожая на поезд до Лондона, когда я отправлялся в штаб к генералу, к которому был приставлен адъютантом.

На месте отверстия для ключа — давно утерянного — теперь была заводная головка. Выставив на циферблате точное время, я подкрутил тугое колёсико и прижал часы к уху. Послышалось тихое, но отчётливое «тик-так, тик-так», которого я не слышал с тех пор, как часы остановились от срикошетившей пули где-то на пути из Будапешта в освобождённую Италию, когда я вывозил Ану с оккупированной территории. Я вдруг будто наяву увидел лицо моего отца на вокзале родного городка, с напускной строгостью говорящего последние слова, обращённые ко мне: «Чтобы привёз их обратно в целости и сохранности».

* * *  
Под Рождество сопровождал мистера и миссис Старк с Тони в поездке в Аспен. Горные лыжи не вызвали у Тони особенного энтузиазма, а вот катание с горы на санках — вернее, вычисление оптимальной точки начала разгона и силы отталкивания ногами, а также эксперименты с лыжной мазью для лучшего скольжения полозьев, — имело большой успех и собрало вокруг него многочисленных юных последователей. Правда, после того как Тони, разогнавшись по своей науке, вылетел на санках прямо на дорогу и чуть не попал под автомобиль, мазь пришлось конфисковать. Я запомню 1978-й год как последний, когда на моей голове оставались ещё не поседевшие волосы.

**1979**

Тони тяжело болеет: бронхитом и легендами о короле Артуре.

Когда я приехал за ним в академию, чтобы забрать домой на пасхальные каникулы, он уже хрипло кашлял, а вечером поднялся сильный жар. Доктор Фишер прописал лекарства и, зная этого пациента с первого года жизни, велел кому-нибудь из взрослых постоянно сидеть при нём, чтобы Тони выдержал строгий постельный режим хотя бы неделю, по часам принимал лекарства и питьё и ни в коем случае не перенапрягался умственно. Днём миссис Старк, передав все дела помощникам, занимала его настольными играми и рисованием. Мистер Старк, контрабандой пронёсший в детскую задачники, был ею с позором изгнан — к огромному сожалению Тони. А по вечерам, когда температура у него спадала, мы читали приключенческие романы. Два часа за вечер ему разрешалось читать самостоятельно (я за это время с наслаждением перечитал всего «Пуаро», сидя у его постели), а после я читал ему вслух, как в раннем детстве, то и дело прерываясь на обсуждение альтернативного развития событий, — пока Тони не уставал бороться со сном и не выключался на полуслове.

Мы закончили том Вальтера Скотта и собирались перейти к Дюма, но тут Пегги принесла Тони иллюстрированный томик артуровских легенд в пересказе Ланье. У меня в детстве был такой же: полагаю, что с конца прошлого столетия на нём выросла половина английских детей. Когда мы закончили книгу, Тони дважды перечитал её сам, а потом потребовал «всё то же самое, только поподробнее».

В домашней библиотеке нашёлся Теннисон, а миссис Старк разыскала восьмитомник «Смерть короля Артура» Мэлори в какой-то букинистической лавке на Бликер-Стрит. Бесконечных роботов в альбомах Тони сменили бесконечные рыцари. После «Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура» Марка Твена он принялся проектировать машину времени. Я имел неосторожность рассказать Тони, что в молодые годы увлекался фехтованием, и как только он получил от доктора Фишера позволение выходить во двор, то принялся упрашивать меня научить его. Сторговались на том, что будем упражняться, если он станет делать прописанные доктором ингаляции без предварительной игры в прятки по всему дому.

* * *  
Кашель у Тони так и не проходит до конца, и миссис Старк решила, что в академию он поедет только на летнюю сессию. Я съездил в Андовер и вместе с учебниками и заданиями для подготовки передал Тони пожелания поскорее выздоравливать — и от учителей, и от одноклассников. Похоже, многие по нему скучают, а преподаватель математики посетовал, что без Тони класс кажется ему опустевшим наполовину — если считать по количеству вопросов за один академический час.

Тони, изголодавшийся по наукам, быстро навёрстывает упущенное, а все свободные часы уделяет, так сказать, техническому воплощению своей новой страсти. Мистер Старк помог ему вырезать из стали небольшой меч (похоже, он весьма обрадован тем, что Тони в кои-то веки заинтересовался оружием, пусть и самым примитивным), а потом мы все вместе торжественно закалили Экскалибур в муфельной печи. На свой день рождения Тони красовался с этим мечом в довольно натуралистично выглядящей броне, которую они с миссис Старк вырезали из картона.

Из энциклопедии о Средневековье Тони узнал о том, что Леонардо да Винчи сконструировал робота-рыцаря, и сохранились даже его чертежи. От андроидов-крестоносцев этот дом спасла только необходимость отправляться в академию на экзамены.

* * *  
Несмотря на пропущенный последний триместр, Тони отлично окончил учебный год, однако мистер Старк решил оставить его в академии — в летнем научном лагере. Домой я забрал его лишь на неделю перед началом нового учебного года. Тони привёз с собой маленького человекоподобного робота по имени Сэр Лансебот, которого сделал сам. Робот умеет шагать по плоским поверхностям, поднимать «руки» и толкать перед собой лёгкие предметы. Отдалённо он похож на рыцаря, закованного в шлем и грубые латы, но своим размером и неуклюжими движениями скорее напоминает совсем ещё маленького котёнка или щенка. «Ну и зачем он нужен?» — поинтересовался мистер Старк, когда Тони продемонстрировал нехитрые способности робота. «Низачем, — буркнул Тони, забирая его с пола на руки. — Просто так нужен».

Меня иногда удивляло, что за все годы Тони ни разу не попросил питомца; так вот, он подрос и создал его себе сам.

* * *  
Вчера вечером, когда я развешивал над камином декоративные носки для рождественских подарков, ко мне подошёл Тони в пижаме и протянул ещё один носок с просьбой повесить «где-нибудь, где не так заметно». На носке красной ниткой было вышито «Сэр Л.», кончик указательного пальца у Тони был заклеен пластырем, а загадка пропавшей шкатулки для рукоделия, над которой мы с миссис Старк ломали голову третий день, похоже, была решена. О том, что мистер Старк обнаружит носок для игрушечного робота и выскажется по этому поводу, я бы на месте Тони не переживал: подарки мистера Старка, как правило, слишком велики, чтобы у него был повод обратить внимание на эту часть рождественских декораций гостиной.

**1980**

Весь февраль сопровождаю мистера Старка в деловой поездке по северо-восточным штатам. Одним утром в наш отель позвонила миссис Старк и сообщила, что директор академии Тони просит приехать кого-либо из родителей: Тони подрался с одноклассником, ударив первым. Как коротко сообщил ей директор, подрались они из-за девочки, учившейся в том же классе; Тони отделался парой царапин, но у другого мальчика разбит нос, и его отец жаждет возмездия.

Звонок директора застал миссис Старк перед самым отъездом в аэропорт — она направлялась погостить у кузины во Флоренции. Мы же находились в Бостоне, совсем недалеко от Андовера. Чтобы не отменять свои планы, мистер Старк послал в академию меня с наказом поскорее решить «недоразумение» и вернуться к его вечерней встрече с несколькими физиками Массачусетского технологического института для работы над [окончание предложения вычеркнуто]. На выезде из Бостона я попал в пробку, едва не опоздал к назначенному времени и не успел поговорить с Тони наедине. Я увидел его уже в кабинете директора, вместе с пострадавшим одноклассником и его отцом, чьё лицо было таким же самодовольным, как и на рекламных плакатах сети фешенебельных отелей, где тот, развалившись в шезлонге с сигарой и коктейлем, позировал в окружении юных загорелых красоток. Его сын — слегка уменьшенная копия отца — был на голову выше Тони и примерно в два раза крупнее.

Насколько мне известно, Тони никогда прежде не дрался, но, если судить по подбитому носу этого мальчика, из наших эпизодических спаррингов он кое-что вынес. Вот только «пара царапин», судя по количеству полосок лейкопластыря у Тони на плече и расцветающему на скуле синяку, оказалась некоторым преуменьшением. Прежде чем занять предложенное мне кресло, я осмотрел Тони, не обращая внимания на многозначительный кашель папаши, но других повреждений не обнаружил. Тони прошептал: «Я в порядке».

— Подобное поведение в нашей школе неприемлемо, — директор перешёл сразу к делу. Кашель папаши приобрёл одобрительный оттенок. — Я повторю в присутствии мистера Джарвиса. Энтони должен принести извинения Чарльзу.

Тони вцепился пальцами в сиденье своего стула так, что побелели костяшки.

— Я извинюсь. Если Чарли сначала попросит прощения у Сьюзан.

Папаша кашлянул негодующе, Чарли с возмущением фыркнул:

— С какой стати?

Тони промолчал, лишь исподлобья сверкнув глазами. Я спросил, обращаясь к директору:

— Позвольте уточнить, что вообще произошло?

— Мы просто болтали с девчонками на перемене, и вдруг Старк набросился меня, как бешеный! — выкрикнул Чарли.

— Чарльз, прошу воздержаться от подобных выражений у меня в кабинете, — встрял директор, вспомнив, видимо, о шестизначном пожертвовании в фонд академии, который миссис Старк ежегодно делала перед Рождеством.

— Чарли говорил Сьюзан обидные и несправедливые вещи, я несколько раз просил его перестать. Он не перестал, и я его ударил, — сказал Тони.

— Могу я узнать, что именно сказал Чарльз? — я снова обратился к директору.

— Какое отношение это имеет к избиению моего сына? — папаша, наконец, решил удостоить присутствующих членораздельным высказыванием.

— Хотелось бы представлять контекст ситуации, — ответил я.

Директор демонстративно уткнулся в лежащие перед ним на столе бумаги, Чарли с папашей надули щёки, так что я перевёл взгляд на Тони.

— Поскольку в кабинете директора нельзя выражаться грубо, я передам общий смысл, — Тони вскинул голову. — Чарли сказал, что Сюзан нужно лучше учить математику, ведь замуж её всё равно не возьмут. От его так называемых аргументов Сьюзан заплакала. Я сказал Чарли, чтобы он извинился. Чарли извинился — мол, действительно, он не прав и работа лаборанткой вряд ли стоит ночных зубрёжек, так что Сьюзан лучше подумать о чём-то попроще. Я его ударил.

— И назвал тупым!

— Ты первым назвал тупой Сьюзан, — Тони повернулся к Чарли, — а она решает задачи намного лучше тебя, и если следовать твоей собственной логике, то ты просто не можешь не быть тупым.

Под несмелое директорское «Довольно, мальчики!» Чарли сорвался с места в сторону Тони, однако папаша с неожиданным проворством схватил своего отпрыска за руку и усадил обратно, а затем наставил палец с массивным перстнем на Тони.

— Ты должен сейчас же извиниться, Старк, иначе я напишу официальную жалобу и тебя исключат.

— Отстранят от занятий на две недели и вынесут предупреждение, — кротко поправил директор. Полагаю, семья Чарли тоже внесла весомый материальный вклад в образование юношества, но по своему размеру он не превосходил вклад семьи обвиняемого.

— Не кажется ли вам, что контекст необходимо принять во внимание? — спросил я.

— Мальчишки, — папаша пожал массивными плечами с таким видом, будто я не понимаю чего-то совершенно очевидного. — В их возрасте вполне естественно задирать девчонок. А вашему попечительскому совету, — на сей раз он ткнул пальцем в сторону директора, — следовало бы подумать, прежде чем прогибаться под демократов. Если бы вы не присоединили к академии соседнюю школу для девочек и не посадили всех в один класс, мальчики бы не отвлекались.

— Должен сказать, что я не поддерживал это решение, предвидя подобные ситуации, — пробормотал директор. Некоторое время он переводил взгляд с меня на папашу, видимо, подсчитывая вероятные финансовые потери, которыми грозило ему предпочтение одной или другой стороны. Папаша раздражённо застучал по полу носком лакированного ботинка. — Как бы то ни было, применение физической силы в отношении соученика в нашей школе допускается лишь на занятиях контактными видами спорта, и если Энтони не воспользуется шансом на мирное урегулирование конфликта, то я буду вынужден применить соответствующий параграф устава. Энтони, ну же?

Тони поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. Я вспомнил все «профилактические» беседы, которые мистер Старк проводил с мальчиком перед каждым его отъездом из дома в академию: их кратким содержанием было «Делай так, чтобы я тобой гордился, и не делай так, чтобы я за тебя краснел». Я был уверен, что Тони тоже сейчас вспоминает их. Его челюсть дрогнула, а из взгляда исчезала уверенность, с которой он говорил минуту назад. Мне оставалось только надеяться на то, что понятия мистера Старка о гордости остались теми же, что и тридцать лет назад.

— Мистер Джарвис, — с нажимом произнес директор, — может быть, _вы_ объясните Энтони…

— По-моему, Энтони вполне чётко обозначил свою позицию, — прервал я его, вставая и протягивая Тони руку. — Увидимся через две недели, я полагаю.

Тони крепко схватил меня за руку и спрыгнул со стула.

— Я надеюсь, вы уведомите мистера Старка о нашем разговоре, — сухо проговорил директор.

— И мистера Старка, и миссис Старк — во всех подробностях, будьте в этом уверены, — ответил я, не удержавшись напоследок от возможности лицезреть его стремительно бледнеющее лицо.

Выйдя в коридор, я сказал Тони:

— В следующий раз вместо кулачных боёв лучше пожаловаться на подобных типов кому-то из учителей, чтобы они приняли меры.

— Сюзан учится здесь по стипендии для малоимущих, — пожал он плечом. — А если у твоих родителей нет денег, тебя можно не принимать всерьёз. Вот настоящий девиз Академии Филлипса, а не вся эта фигня на латыни.

Тони произнёс это как-то совершенно по-взрослому, но стоило нам зайти в его комнату, как он развернулся, крепко обхватил меня и прижался щекой, как делал, когда был совсем маленьким.

— Тони, тебе здесь не нравится? — спросил я, когда он меня отпустил. — Может быть, поговорить с родителями об этом?

— Учиться — нравится, очень. А всё остальное… — Тони отвернулся, принимаясь доставать тетради из ящика своего стола. — В другой школе будет то же самое, но не будет мистера Эндрюса, который ведёт математику. И здесь не такая крутая лаборатория, как дома, но если я делаю ошибку в расчётах, никто не обзывает меня безнадёжным. А придурков вроде Чарли везде хватает.

— Однажды на его пути встретится кто-нибудь вроде тёти Пегги, — сказал я, и Тони улыбнулся.

Когда мы с Тони, собрав ему нужные учебные принадлежности и дорожную сумку с одеждой на две недели, спустились в холл, к нам подбежала белобрысая девчушка, чмокнула Тони в щёку и так же стремительно умчалась вверх по лестнице.

* * *  
Всю дорогу до Бостона я размышлял о том, как буду объяснять мистеру Старку, почему остаток его командировки Тони проведёт с нами. Пока мы ехали мимо укрытых снегом полей и аккуратных городков Новой Англии, словно сошедших со старинных открыток, Тони был нехарактерно молчаливым, а в двери отеля он входил с видом узника, следующего на эшафот. Однако мистер Старк отмахнулся от утомительных, по его выражению, подробностей школьных дрязг и лишь велел мне сделать так, чтобы Тони не было ни слышно, ни видно.

Вышло так, что эта миссия оказалась намного проще, чем я полагал. На следующее утро, доставив мистера Старка в институт на встречу с деканом факультета машиностроения, я извлёк полусонного Тони с заднего сиденья автомобиля, и мы отправились на поиски студенческой столовой. Позавтракав, он взбодрился и, пока я допивал чай, убежал изучать стенды с расписанием лекций. Тут же прибежал обратно, попросил ручку и листок бумаги, вновь умчался к стендам. Вернувшись через четверть часа, он протянул мне листок, исписанный с обеих сторон датами, номерами аудиторий и названиями дисциплин: «Микроинженерия», «Прикладная астрономия», «Введение в теорию вероятностей» и тому подобное, и клятвенно пообещал, что будет самым тихим и незаметным в мире мальчиком, если ему позволят посещать лекции.

Фамилия Старк имеет свойство открывать самые разные двери, так что я не встретил возражений ни со стороны профессоров, ни со стороны администраций факультетов, ни даже со стороны мистера Старка — тот лишь ухмыльнулся и выразил соболезнования в адрес всего преподавательского состава МТИ. На следующий день я отвёл Тони на первое занятие — семинар по курсу «Проектирование электромеханических роботизированных систем» или что-то вроде того. Я устроился с книгой на скамье у аудитории. Дверь была приоткрыта, и до меня доносились голоса: поначалу — преподавателя и студентов, но затем всё чаще в оживлённой дискуссии раздавался голосок Тони. А когда лекция закончилась и двери распахнулись…

Десять лет назад, после рождения Тони, миссис Старк завела традицию перед каждым Рождеством приглашать фотографа, чтобы сделать снимки членов семьи: всех вместе, позирующих у наряженной ели в парадной гостиной, — для пресс-релизов и рассылки итальянским родственникам; каждого по отдельности, за своими излюбленными занятиями, — для семейного альбома. Снимки из второй категории получались чрезвычайно живыми, и мне даже жаль, что никакой фотограф не запечатлел этот момент сегодня: двери аудитории распахиваются, в коридор вытекает гудящая толпа студентов, между ними пробирается Тони и летит мне навстречу. Его глаза сияют, его восторженный крик звучит на весь холл:

— Джарвис, я хочу здесь учиться!

* * *  
Лето выдалось на редкость безмятежным. Миссис Старк отложила дела фонда на всё время каникул Тони, мистер Старк тоже позволил себе отдохнуть после весьма успешной презентации нового сверхзвукового бомбардировщика в Лэнгли и победы над «Lockheed» в состязании за крупный контракт, что надолго привело его в самое благодушное расположение духа. Две недели у нас гостила Пегги — после её переезда в Вашингтон мы, к сожалению, видимся нечасто. В августе останавливалась мисс Хепбёрн (дружба с ней — лучшее, что осталось от «голливудского» периода мистера Старка) с младшим сыном, славным мальчиком и ровесником Тони. Дом был наполнен разговорами, смехом и музыкой: миссис Старк начала всерьёз учить Тони играть на фортепиано. Он подошёл к этому с тем же азартом, с каким осваивал любые умения, проводя за инструментом в гостиной не меньше времени, чем за верстаком в гараже, и к концу лета весьма недурно исполнял лёгкие инвенции Баха. Порой мне кажется, что этот мальчик мог бы преуспеть в чём угодно. Кроме, разумеется, кулинарии: мои попытки научить его самостоятельно печь блинчики, которые он так любит, по-прежнему приносят самый плачевный результат.

* * *  
Миссис Старк не смогла присутствовать на ежегодном рождественском концерте в школе Тони, на котором он решил выступить впервые за время учёбы, и попросила приехать меня. Выйдя на сцену и безукоризненно поклонившись публике — так, как мы репетировали с ним, когда он был дома на День благодарения, — Тони объявил: «Моей мамы нет в зале, потому что она сейчас устраивает спектакль для детей из онкологического отделения «Метро Дженерал». Это больница в Нью-Йорке. Но я всё равно сыграю эту пьесу для неё». Он исполнил тему из «Ромео и Джульетты» Дзефирелли — любимого фильма миссис Старк. На последних тактах милая молодая женщина, сидевшая в соседнем кресле, спросила, всхлипнув, не найдётся ли у меня носового платка. Ничем не мог ей помочь — мне он понадобился самому.

**1981**

Конец лета омрачился ужасной трагедией: Сэр Лансебот пал смертью храбрых. Неведомым образом он выбрался ночью из дому — видимо, Тони оставил его на первом этаже и забыл выключить, — и с утра попал под колёса автомобиля мистера Старка, выезжавшего из гаража. Улики свидетельствовали об этом неоспоримо: сплющенная фигурка обнаружилась на подъездной дорожке, когда мы с Тони вышли на утреннюю зарядку.

Я уже несколько лет не видел этого мальчика плачущим. Мистер Старк, вернувшись вечером из офиса, лишь закатил глаза — подумаешь, мол, это просто старая игрушка. Отчаянные попытки Тони за ужином вытребовать у него извинения по поводу гибели Сэра Лансебота привели лишь к тому, что Тони был отправлен в свою комнату с приказом навести идеальный порядок, иначе, как пригрозил мистер Старк, с остальными игрушками тоже может что-нибудь случиться.

Миссис Старк сложила останки маленького робота в деревянную шкатулку из-под ниток, и мы с Тони похоронили его в саду. На следующий день Тони впервые попросил меня отвезти его в академию пораньше, ещё до окончания каникул.

* * *  
В сочельник случилась не самая рождественская история. Тони попросил у мистера Старка полистать альбом со снимками военных лет, вынес его из кабинета в столовую — что было строжайше запрещено, и пролил клюквенный морс на ту фотографию — вернее, на Ту Самую Фотографию, — где мистер Старк и Капитан Америка, приобняв друг друга за плечи и сверкая своими столь непохожими белозубыми улыбками, стоят в лаборатории и вместе держат щит, ещё не окрашенный в цвета флага. Это последняя их совместная фотография, и она же считается последней фотографией Стива Роджерса. Мистер Старк любил демонстрировать снимок новым гостям, каждый раз в шутку приговаривая: «Однажды кто-нибудь осмелится мне заметить, что я его уже показывал, и тогда я наконец-то точно буду знать, что впадаю в старческий маразм». А мне он как-то раз сказал: «Если бы загорелся наш дом, я бы схватил только Марию с Тони и этот альбом».

Тони получил самое суровое наказание: лечь в постель в девять вечера без книг, а мне было велено проследить за исполнением приговора.

У себя в комнате Тони быстро переоделся в пижаму, почистил зубы, лёг в постель — и ни единым словом не посетовал на несправедливость или несоразмерность наказания, как бывало, когда он ломал или разбивал что-нибудь по чистой случайности. А когда я уже вышел было из комнаты, погасив свет, он громко прошептал:

— Джарвис! Можно тебе кое-что рассказать?

Я вернулся к его постели. Тони лежал, сжавшись калачиком и натянув одеяло до самых глаз.

— Конечно, — сказал я.

— Я сделал очень-очень плохую вещь, — глухо пробормотал он. — И рассказывать не очень-то хочется. Но, если не расскажу, то, кажется, не смогу уснуть больше никогда.

Я присел на край кровати. Тони сдвинул с лица одеяло и тихо, но отчётливо проговорил:

— Я пролил морс на фотографию специально, Джарвис.

Я ждал продолжения, но Тони больше ничего не сказал.

— Почему вы это сделали? — после продолжительного молчания спросил я. В расширившихся глазах Тони блеснули слёзы, он добела прикусил губу, но затем внутри него будто прорвало плотину и он заговорил.

— Я не знаю, Джарвис, я не хотел… сначала. Альбом я попросил просто так, полистать, а потом зазвонил «министерский» телефон, папа снял трубку и сразу замахал на меня рукой, чтобы я вышел из кабинета. Я взял альбом и пошёл в столовую. И я просто смотрел свои любимые снимки и в конце концов долистал до Той Самой Фотографии. Рядом стоял графин с маминым морсом. И я вдруг подумал: чтό если я нечаянно облил бы им фотографию, а папе сказал бы — подумаешь, это просто старый кусок бумажки. А дальше… Я будто со стороны увидел, как мои руки наливают из графина морс в стакан, а потом — как я тянусь через альбом, чтобы поставить графин на место, и толкаю стакан. А когда папа меня ругал, я про «кусок бумажки» уже не помнил, я просто молчал и хотел провалиться под землю, и всё.

По мере своей захлёбывающейся речи Тони выбрался из-под одеяла и теперь сидел рядом со мной на кровати, сгорбившись и опустив голову.

— Папа сказал, что в ближайшее время не хочет со мной разговаривать. Если бы он узнал, что я сделал это специально, он бы не захотел со мной разговаривать вообще никогда.

Я протянул руки, и Тони тотчас же прижался ко мне, более не сдерживая слёз

— Я плачу не потому, что хочу тебя разжалобить, — между всхлипами пробормотал Тони. — Просто мне…

— Вам очень грустно, — сказал я, и Тони ничего не ответил.

Направляясь вниз, я зашёл в кабинет мистера Старка узнать, не отдать ли испорченную фотографию тому реставратору, который в прошлом году мастерски отретушировал вековой давности снимки, которые миссис Старк нашла у итальянского дядюшки. Мистер Старк стоял у окна со стаканом водки.

— Может, это мне знак, Джарвис? — спросил он. — Может, мне стоит перестать тешить себя надеждами? Прекратить поиски?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — честно ответил я.

— Снимок выброси, — мистер Старк махнул рукой. — Пускай наше будущее резвится на руинах нашего прошлого.

**1982**

Подарок Тони на день рождения от мистера Старка — собственный микрокомпьютер, о котором мальчик грезил со времён посещения занятий в МТИ — пришлось вручать от его имени мне. Во-первых, в этом году мистер Старк решил самолично отправиться в ежегодную экспедицию в Северную Атлантику — напоследок, как он уверяет; во-вторых, они с Тони всё ещё не разговаривают. На следующее утро, когда Тони не явился к завтраку, я поднялся к нему в комнату. Застыв перед компьютером — лишь пальцы мелькали над клавиатурой, — Тони вглядывался в зелёные буквы и цифры, бегущие на чёрном экране, и было похоже, что за этим занятием он провёл всю ночь. «С компьютером можно разговаривать, представляешь, Джарвис?! — восторженно проговорил он, когда заметил наконец моё присутствие. — Когда я у него что-нибудь спрашиваю, он всегда отвечает!»

* * *  
В следующую ночь после Дня Независимости Тони попросил отвезти его за город, чтобы лучше понаблюдать лунное затмение — самое долгое за весь век. И добавил: «Скажи, пожалуйста, отцу, может быть, он тоже захочет поехать». Мистер Старк, услышав переданное послание, велел ответить: «Я бы съездил, если Тони не против компании». Похоже, они и сами успели забыть, кто именно с кем не разговаривает. Дорога прошла в молчании, но затем, когда мы нашли ровную площадку и Тони принялся устанавливать свой телескоп — порядком изменившийся с тех пор, как его доставили из магазина в позапрошлом году, — мистер Старк будто бы невзначай похвалил сделанные усовершенствования, а Тони в ответ будто бы небрежно заметил, что есть ещё кое-какие недоработки. Затем мы по очереди искали на кроваво-красной поверхности Луны следы роверов, и Тони фантазировал о том, как однажды полёты в космос станут не сложнее загородной поездки, мистер Старк рассеянно кивал, задумчиво глядя в небо, а я грел свои старые кости, плотнее завернувшись в плед. Для меня физика — это набор позабытых формул из учебника. Для мистера Старка — некогда игровая площадка, а нынче — источник надежд и тревог. Для Тони же физика — просто воздух, которым он дышит.

* * *  
Мистер и миссис Старк всю вторую половину лета провели в Европе: сперва разъезжая по делам компании, затем — отдыхая на вилле миссис Старк на озере Комо, куда Тони отказался лететь наотрез — «ведь там нет компьютера». Так что этот молодой человек остался на попечении миссис Совенли с восьми утра до шести вечера по будням, и на моём — всё остальное время. Мистер Старк наказал мне следить, чтобы Тони как можно прилежнее подтянул с миссис Совенли ненавидимые им биологию и французский, по которым получил за годовые контрольные «хорошо», а также выполнил ряд поручений в гараже. Однако я взял на себя смелость, напротив, следовать наставлениям миссис Старк и следить за тем, чтобы Тони почаще отвлекался на занятия, подобающие двенадцатилетним мальчикам на каникулах. Читать я выпроваживаю его к бассейну, а миссис Совенли едва ли не каждый день водит Тони в кино, театры и на городские концерты под открытым небом. Те нехитрые приёмы по извлечению Тони из дома, которыми она пользовалась, когда ему было восемь, уже не работают, и теперь её аргументация такова: чтобы быть хорошим специалистом, необходимо сосредоточиваться на своей области знания, но чтобы быть настоящим гением, нужно выходить за её пределы.

Вечера, однако, отданы компьютеру. Ближе к полуночи я захожу к Тони в комнату, чтобы напомнить, что за ночь компьютер не испарится с его стола. Каждый раз Тони говорит: «Ещё две минуты, чтобы закончить», и я остаюсь стоять у него над душой, иначе две минуты с лёгкостью превратятся в два часа. Истинное наслаждение, однако, наблюдать, как на лице Тони сменяются самые разнообразные оттенки эмоций, когда он поглощён общением — при всём желании не могу подобрать другого слова — с вычислительной машиной. Хмурится — значит, что-то не получается. Прикусывает язык по детской привычке — значит, решает сложную задачу. Уголки рта медленно ползут вверх, а затем в глазах вспыхивает огонёк — эврика, задача решена, и нужно поскорее найти следующую.

* * *  
Отвёз Тони в академию. Он снова перескочил через класс, сдав в августе дополнительные экзамены, и в сравнении со своими новыми одноклассниками кажется совсем маленьким. При этом расписание его обязательных занятий и усложнённых курсов по выбору запутаннее, чем протокол аудиенции у английской королевы. Вернувшись домой, я позволил себе выразить обеспокоенность мистеру Старку. «За Тони не переживай, — ответил он. — Его мозг впитывает знания как губка и генерирует идеи быстрее, чем пулемёт «Старк Индастриз» выпускает пули. Если как следует не загружать Тони учёбой, он будет заниматься чёрт знает чем».

Что ж, придётся положиться на мнение мистера Старка как признанного эксперта по чёрт знает чему, каковым он был во времена своей молодости.

* * *  
В последний год мне нередко случалось забывать о том, что Тони — ещё ребёнок: настолько взрослым он порой предстаёт в своих поступках и разговорах. Но на рождественских каникулах он живо всем об этом напомнил, учинив под Новый год самодельный фейерверк. Полагаю, весь Верхний Ист-сайд ещё долго его не забудет.

**1983**

Начало апреля провожу со всей семьёй в Вашингтоне: мистер и миссис Старк, а также я приглашены на свадьбу младшей дочери генерал-лейтенанта Гэбриела Джонса в предстоящие выходные. С возрастом время течёт всё причудливей. Тот день, когда Капитан Америка познакомил меня с Гейбом и остальными ребятами из Ревущих Коммандос сорок лет назад, я до сих пор помню во всех подробностях, включая попытки Гейба острить на французском, а вот что я делал в пятницу на прошлой неделе — без дневника уж и не припомню, хоть меня режь. Мистер и миссис Старк отбыли в столицу за неделю до торжества, перед Пасхой, чтобы заодно навестить Пегги, а затем на неделе провести несколько встреч. Я же отправился в Андовер за Тони, у которого начинались пасхальные каникулы. Я полагал, что мальчик будет в унынии оттого, что всю неделю ему придётся провести не дома (читай: без компьютера). Однако Тони встретил меня в весьма радостном расположении духа и всю долгую дорогу до Вашингтона весело болтал о своих научных и технических достижениях за прошедший семестр.

Моё подозрение, что причиной его стремления в Вашингтон является нечто иное, нежели официальное торжество с большим количеством незнакомых людей и необходимостью подолгу сидеть смирно, оправдалось в понедельник, когда все мы вернулись от Пегги в наш отель. Оказалось, что за полгода Тони вырос из парадных костюмов, которые захватила для него миссис Старк, и нужно было срочно раздобыть для свадьбы новые. Я повёз его в знакомое ателье на Висконсин-авеню, и к счастью, у них нашлась пара готовых детских костюмов, которые требовали лишь мелкой подгонки по фигуре. Когда мы вышли из ателье, Тони протянул мне листок бумаги с адресом и осторожно спросил, можем ли мы заехать ещё в одно место — в офис компании, которая произвела его обожаемый компьютер, чтобы встретиться с одним из её совладельцев. На вопрос, ждёт ли его, собственно, совладелец, Тони заверил меня, что они уже несколько месяцев ведут переписку и мистер Гейтс будет рад видеть его в любое время.

Что ж, времени у нас было до самого вечера, а я решительно не могу отказывать Тони, когда вижу этот взгляд, полный надежды и одновременно готовности к отказу. Взамен я взял с него обещание, что впредь о своих переписках со взрослыми людьми он будет сообщать если не миссис Старк, то хотя бы мне. Мистер Гейтс, правда, оказался молодым человеком не старше тридцати, а большинство его сотрудников выглядели студентами. И похоже, что визиту Тони он действительно был рад.

Пока я пил любезно предложенный мне чай за единственным в комнате столом, не заставленным компьютерами, то наблюдал за Тони: всегда отрадно видеть его с собеседником, который понимает все произносимые им слова. У меня в машине был фотоаппарат, и сходив за ним, я сделал несколько снимков мальчика с мистером Гейтсом в окружении разнообразных вычислительных машин. На обратной дороге Тони дал мне инвестиционный совет: поскорее приобрести акции «Майкрософт». Мол, если мистер Гейтс воспользуется идеей упрощения интерфейса (что бы это ни значило), которую ему предложил Тони, в ближайшие годы стоимость акций его компании может взлететь. Пожалуй, я рассмотрю этот вариант. Мистер Гейтс порядком отличается от встреченных мною директоров компаний, да и головной офис его компании больше походит на общую комнату в студенческом общежитии, однако в тех вещах, которые хоть сколько-то связаны с цифрами, Тони на моей памяти не ошибался никогда.

* * *  
В первый день летних каникул Тони торжественно объявил всей семье, что его приняли на работу. В доме по этому поводу несколько дней не утихали споры. По рекомендации мистера Гейтса Тони взяли лаборантом в вычислительный центр в Бруклине на всё лето. В качестве оплаты своего труда он предпочёл не деньги, а часы работы за свободными машинами в том же самом центре — поскольку мощности его домашнего компьютера, видите ли, уже не хватает для его потребностей в программировании. Мистер Старк недоволен его выбором: мол, если б он знал, что Тони так уж не терпится отведать взрослой жизни, то устроил бы его помощником авиаконструктора в нью-йоркское отделение «Старк Индастриз» — вместо всей этой «несерьёзной возни». Миссис Старк обеспокоена самим фактом работы вместо отдыха после напряжённого учебного года. Тони удалось убедить мистера Старка, что приёмной комиссии МТИ больше понравятся рекомендательные письма от независимой фирмы, нежели от подчинённых собственного отца, а миссис Старк он пообещал работать не больше четырёх неполных дней в неделю, а выходные проводить на свежем воздухе и по утрам плавать в бассейне (ох и посмотрю я на это).

Добившись от родителей разрешения, Тони заявил мне, что добираться до работы он будет сам, на автобусе, но в этом месте я провёл границу его самостоятельности. На мой вкус, для тринадцатилетнего мальчика он и без того повидал слишком много попыток похищения. Я приставил к Тони проверенного водителя, который дожидался бы его возле компьютерного центра, где с охраной всё было столь же плачевно, как и в конторе мистера Гейтса. Тони, однако, так просто не сдаётся. После первой своей рабочей недели он спросил, сколько я плачу водителю, ушёл в свою комнату, а вернувшись, протянул мне эту сумму, чтобы я вернул её в фонд хозяйственных расходов. Я спросил, сколько у него осталось и что стало с его первоначальным планом — работой за часы вместо денег. Тони, помявшись, признался, что доложил немного из своей копилки, а план он пересмотрел, чтобы его работа была экономически целесообразна.

Это был один из редких случаев, когда я нажаловался на Тони миссис Старк. После разговора с нею тот согласился взять свои заработанные деньги обратно, однако не разговаривал со мной целых два дня.

* * *  
На День независимости Тони попросил разрешения пригласить приятеля, с которым подружился на работе, — первокурсника Нью-Йоркского университета. Где они провели весь вечер, даже не высунув носа из дому, чтобы посмотреть салют? Разумеется, за компьютером в комнате Тони. После праздника миссис Старк улетела по делам благотворительного фонда в Европу, и на время её отсутствия четыре неполных рабочих дня Тони превратились в пять, а то и шесть чересчур полных, но прежде никакая сила не заставляла его подниматься на каникулах в семь утра, так что до поры до времени я закрываю на это глаза. Мистер Старк старательно не проявляет к его труду никакого интереса и ужинать предпочитает в кабинете, так что все увлекательнейшие рассказы о различиях, областях применения и вопиющих недостатках всех ныне существующих языков программирования достаются мне.

* * *  
Когда я отвозил Тони в Андовер, он сказал, что это было лучшее лето в его жизни.

* * *  
На рождественском приёме мы с миссис Старк отчётливо заметили, как вьются вокруг Тони юные барышни от восьми до восемнадцати. Тони же всему этому цветнику предпочёл общество четырёхгодовалой дочки доктора Пима. Ещё бы: с ней можно драться на самодельных световых мечах и строить модель ускорителя частиц, скрывшись в гараже.


	4. 1984–1993

**1984**

2 января пришло письмо о зачислении Тони в Массачуссетский технологический. Ни у кого не было особых сомнений в том, что его примут даже несмотря на юный возраст; однако Тони за завтраком открывал письмо затаив дыхание, а когда пробежал глазами первые строки, то вскочил со стула и издал клич, достойный целого племени индейцев из вестерна. Его ликование, правда, продлилось недолго — до тех пор, пока письмо не взял мистер Старк. До сих пор он пребывал в уверенности, что Тони, как давно было обговорено, подал заявку на факультет машиностроения, чтобы специализироваться в технических науках. Тони же, как следовало из зачитанного мистером Старком вслух поздравительного текста, отправил осенью заявку на математический факультет. Несколько побагровев, мистер Старк заявил, что не собирается оплачивать ему четыре года витания в облаках абстракций. Тони ответил, что всё машиностроение — вернее, то немногое, чего он не умел уже в восемь лет, — можно освоить и в гараже, а высшая математика необходима ему, чтобы эффективнее заниматься программированием. Мистер Старк сказал, что после завтрака позвонит декану факультета машиностроения и лично попросит своего старого приятеля о переводе — ребёнок, мол, невнимательный, ошибся. На это Тони ответил, что он либо окончит оба факультета, а в технических науках, так уж и быть, получит докторскую степень, либо после выпускного экзамена в академии пару годков поработает автомехаником в Квинсе и накопит на учёбу сам. Мистер Старк, никогда не упускавший шанса испытать пределы возможностей своего сына, попался на эту удочку: «Закончишь хоть один семестр хоть по одной специальности с отметками ниже «А» с минусом, Квинс будет тебя ждать». Дом огласился вторым радостным воплем за утро. Судя по бесстрастному виду, с которым миссис Старк всё это время наблюдала за разговором поверх страниц «Архитектурного дайджеста», ходы Тони в этой партии были продуманы заранее.

* * *  
Миссис Старк с Тони вернулись из автомобильного путешествия от Парижа до Венеции через Швейцарию и Австрию, в которое они вдвоём отправились сразу после выпускного Тони в академии. Самое яркое его впечатление от знакомства с богатейшим культурным наследием Европы? То, что миссис Старк давала ему порулить на просёлочных дорогах.

* * *  
Отвёз Тони в Бостон к началу первого учебного семестра. Кампус МТИ — полная противоположность общежитию для мальчиков в Академии Филипса: шум и гам, непринуждённая атмосфера, равно как и внешний вид студентов. Тони среди них выделяется вдвойне — юным возрастом и довольно известным уже лицом. Пока мы ждали в очереди на регистрацию, а затем искали его комнату и переносили вещи из автомобиля, Тони в ответ на любопытные взгляды то втягивал голову в плечи, то вскидывал подбородок и оскаливался широкой улыбкой. Будто бы не мог решить: спрятаться или же наоборот выделиться ещё сильнее. Я тоже ощущал на себе чужое внимание. Большинство первокурсников приезжали с родителями, а я очевидно не был похож на мистера Старка.

* * *  
Когда я забирал Тони домой на Рождество, то в первые секунды нашей встречи мне показалось, будто за прошедшие четыре месяца он повзрослел на пару-тройку лет. Полагаю, дело в том, что прежде я просто не видел в его глазах столько усталости. На обоих факультетах он окончил семестр на «отлично», и более того — лучшим в группе. Мистер Старк, услышав по приезде от Тони эту новость, лишь благосклонно кивнул и вернулся к чтению вечерней газеты. Если бы за прошедшие четыре месяца он как минимум дюжину раз не спросил меня: «Джарвис, может быть, зря я тогда упёрся и вынудил его взвалить на себя двойную нагрузку?», то я бы, возможно, и поверил, что он не считает успехи Тони чем-то особенным.

В сочельник мы с Тони до позднего вечера просидели на кухне за чаем с его любимым пирогом. Он начал было рассказывать о разнообразных новых дисциплинах, но его обычный заразительный энтузиазм быстро иссяк. В конце концов Тони отодвинул чашку и улёгся щекой на столешницу.

— В академии было проще, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Требования были высокими, но одноклассники — они были такие же, как я. Наследники отцовских компаний, будущие политики, банкиры, адвокаты. Они с трёх лет знали, что пойдут в Гарвард, Йель или Стэнфорд, и среди них я выделялся лишь тем, что начинка автомобиля мне всегда была интереснее, чем его стоимость. Но мы друг друга понимали, даже если не были такими уж друзьями. Никто никому не говорил: мне бы твои проблемы. А здесь… Стоит мне хоть в чём-то оказаться не выше всех своих однокурсников на две головы — метафорически, разумеется, потому они старше меня на четыре года, — то за спиной сразу шепчутся, да погромче, чтобы я наверняка услышал: ну конечно, Старка приняли сюда только из-за фамилии, ему не приходилось вкалывать с первого класса школы. А когда я оказываюсь выше — а это примерно девять случаев из десяти, — то мне говорят прямо в лицо: ну конечно, Старк, с таким-то отцом любой бы стал приличным технарём. И знаешь, Джарвис, казалось бы, ничего особенного, просто ещё один семестр вдали от дома. Но мне никогда не было так…

«Одиноко». Я не припомню, чтобы Тони когда-либо произносил это слово вслух, вот и сейчас — замолчал, лишь подняв на меня безрадостный взгляд из-под отросшей чёлки.

— Позволю себе напомнить ваши собственные слова: придурков везде хватает, — сказал я. — А ваше непростое положение — на деле отличный фильтр, чтобы отсеивать их ещё на подступах. Вы непременно встретите тех, кто станет вам хорошими друзьями. Нужно лишь не отчаиваться прежде времени. А пока возьмите-ка ещё кусок пирога, чтобы быть выше всех не только метафорически.

Тони фыркнул, но выпрямился и потянулся к тарелке. Как говорила моя бабушка, кусок черничного пирога и немного иронии ни от чего не помогут, но уж наверняка ничего не испортят. 

**1985**

После первого курса Тони остался в МТИ на летнюю практику и дома провёл лишь две недели в августе, по некоторому совпадению — те самые, когда мистер Старк находился в командировке. Из Бостона он приехал сам — вернее, его подвёз новый приятель, Джеймс Роудс, сделав немаленький крюк по пути к родителям в Чикаго. Накануне по телефону Тони скороговоркой сообщил, что Роуди, как он его прозвал, учится на том же курсе, но на другом факультете, у него три младших брата, его отец — бывший лётчик и ветеран войны во Вьетнаме, он собирается сказать отцу, что после окончания МТИ пойдёт в армию, чтобы тоже стать лётчиком («И представляешь, ни капли не боится этого разговора!»), а познакомились они на практике в «Локхид» («Только ни за что не говори папе, что я проходил практику у них!»). Миссис Старк настояла на том, чтобы перед оставшейся частью пути Джим переночевал у нас, и в итоге паренёк задержался в доме почти на неделю. Днём они с Тони не вылезали из гаража, среди прочего починив сушильную машину и избавив двигатель моего «Линкольна» от посторонних шумов, а по вечерам поглощали боевики из видеопроката. Давно не имел удовольствия наблюдать Тони таким весёлым и беззаботным. 

* * *  
В рождественские каникулы всевозможные «Дженни», «Сьюзи» и «Синди» со звонкими голосками названивали Тони едва ли не чаще, чем мистеру Старку — господа, представляющиеся как «генерал», «директор» или «ответственный секретарь». Исключительно забавно наблюдать, как старший и младший Старки не сговариваясь одинаково выпучивают глаза, когда я зову их к телефону, и придумывают одинаково беспомощные оправдания, которые мне предлагается повторить в трубку. 

**1986**

Тони приехал на летние каникулы вместе с Джимом на арендованном грузовичке. В кузове оказался громоздкий робот — тот самый, с которым Тони красовался на обложке мартовского выпуска «Популярной механики», победив в ежегодном национальном конкурсе на лучшую студенческую разработку. Над роботом он понемногу трудился в гараже ещё с позапрошлого года и лишь этой зимой увёз в Бостон — для окончательной сборки и, как Тони выразился, «попытки вправить мозги».

Дома я не раз заставал Тони на различных стадиях работы над этим проектом и, признаться, начал испытывать некоторое беспокойство. Хоть он и с детства имел привычку обращаться вслух к симпатичным ему неодушевлённым предметам, его односторонние диалоги с гигантской клешнёй начали выходить за все разумные пределы — будто Тони всерьёз ждал от куска металла, что тот будет выполнять распоряжения, и сердился, когда его несуразная Галатея никак не реагировала. Что ж, мои тревоги за рассудок Тони оказались напрасными. Когда мальчики выгрузили робота из машины и Тони скомандовал ему: «Езжай вперёд», он с тихим жужжанием размял свои шарниры, раз-другой клацнул клешнёй — и шустро покатился к воротам гаража. «Это называется искусственный интеллект, — объявил Тони. — За ним — будущее человечества».

За неделю пребывания в доме «будущее человечества» поцарапало автомобиль миссис Старк, расколотило дюжину чашек и до полусмерти перепугало кухарку Эмму, выбравшись ночью из гаража и постучав в окно её спальни. Своей неуклюжестью и разрушительным любопытством длинношеий робот напомнил мне недоброй памяти Бернарда Старка — фламинго, которого мистер Старк приобрёл для собственного зверинца в далекие годы своей холостяцкой жизни в Лос-Анджелесе. Когда я наконец поинтересовался, почему бы не вернуть робота в Бостон, Тони сказал: мол, днём в университетской лаборатории ему достаётся слишком много внимания, по ночам, напротив, одиноко, а в квартирке, которую Тони с Джимом снимают, переехав из общежития, совершенно негде развернуться.

Надо отдать Тони должное: он пытается адаптировать своё создание к жизни в обществе и уже худо-бедно натренировал его обращаться с метлой. Теперь робот учится наливать сок из упаковки, и к своему несчастью, в один из таких моментов я оказался к нему слишком близко.

— Интеллект у вашего творения — как у двухлетнего ребёнка, не хватающего звёзд с неба, — не удержался я, отчищая с брюк апельсиновое пятно.

Тони просиял и не без отцовской гордости ответил:

— До сих пор у всех получался в лучшем случае годовалый.

Робота зовут Дубина. Надеюсь, Тони не станет давать ему свою фамилию.

* * *  
На семейный обед в сочельник был приглашён Стейн со своей новой супругой, что означало его принятие в узкий круг доверенных лиц. Молодая миссис Стейн разительно отличается от девиц, в компании которых я прежде наблюдал Обадайю на торжественных мероприятиях «Старк Индастриз»: её неброская внешность примечательна лишь большими очками. Однако девичья фамилия миссис Стейн совпадает с фамилией одного из наиболее влиятельных сенаторов в Вашингтоне.

За обедом мистеру Старку пришлось надолго отлучиться для телефонного разговора, и Стейн завёл беседу с Тони. В последние два-три года — с тех пор как Обадайя был назначен директором департамента стратегического развития «Старк Индастриз» и нередко бывал у нас, когда мистер Старк работал из дома, — я уже не раз замечал, что Стейн разговаривает с Тони как со взрослым. Он всегда подробно и с явным интересом расспрашивал мальчика о проектах и планах, выслушивал все подробности, никогда не забывал поздравить с победами в олимпиадах и научных ярмарках, за которыми, видимо, следил, и после разговоров с ним Тони обычно выглядел весьма воодушевлённым. Но на сегодняшнем обеде я вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что Стейн будто бы целенаправленно ведёт себя с Тони в точности наоборот, нежели мистер Старк. Тот постоянно обрывает его на полуслове — «лишняя информация, Тони», не оставляет без внимания даже малейшие неточности в употреблении терминов, при ошибке в ходе рассуждений заставляет самому её обнаружить и исправить, не говоря уже о своей любимой максиме: «Решение верное, но не идеальное, а следовательно, неверное». 

Признаться, эта целенаправленность меня тревожит.

**1987**

Сопровождал миссис Старк на выпускную церемонию в МТИ. Несмотря на то, что Тони лучший выпускник этого года и самый юный — за несколько десятков лет, произносить торжественную речь ему не доверили. Тони не показался мне сколько-нибудь разочарованным, шепнув тайком от миссис Старк, что прошлогодняя поездка в Канаду посреди семестра, некоторые компьютерные шалости, разгромная критическая статья о монографии собственного научного руководителя и прочие способы сбросить напряжение определённо того стоили. На следующее утро Тони с Джеймсом отправились в запланированный автопробег через всю страну, миссис Старк улетела к мистеру Старку в Лос-Анджелес, где он открывает новый авиастроительный завод, а я задержался в Бостоне, чтобы организовать перевозку вещей Тони домой. Три четверти его имущества, нажитого за время учёбы, занимают всевозможные железяки — я, разумеется, получил строжайший наказ не выбрасывать ни винтика, а оставшуюся четверть — пластинки, видео- и аудиокассеты и футболки с абсурдными надписями. 

* * *   
Тони вернулся из своего путешествия в середине июля, загорелый, соскучившийся по дому и не намеревающийся в ближайший месяц выходить за порог. Это лето напоминает мне те годы, когда Тони был совсем маленьким и всё время проводил между библиотекой, лабораторией и гаражом, но то и дело прибегал поделиться чем-то, что его занимало — будто новые знания, фантазии и мечты переполняли его и рвались наружу. Но если в прежние годы я, пусть и не во всей полноте, мог понять Тони и порой даже дать совет, то теперь рядом с ним я чувствую себя старым астрономом-любителем: пока я настраиваю свой телескоп и любуюсь ярчайшей звездой на небосводе, где-то в бескрайнем космосе она уже умчалась на миллиарды миль дальше. 

С сентября Тони хочет стажироваться в Японии, в какой-то передовой группе разработки медицинских экзоскелетов, куда его пригласили ещё на втором курсе. Но поскольку Тони несовершеннолетний, для стажировки ему требуется согласие родителей. Мистер Старк же настаивает на том, чтобы Тони немедленно влился в группу разработки баллистических ракет «Старк Индастриз». После долгих споров и не без помощи миссис Старк им удалось достичь некоторого компромисса: Тони на год отправится в ЦЕРН, чтобы глубже изучить физику высоких энергий и параллельно поработать инженером на строительстве Большого электрон-позитронного коллайдера, если я верно расслышал этот набор слов. 

* * *   
Утром сам отвёз Тони в аэропорт. Прощаясь, он вдруг сказал мне, что на самом деле никуда не хочет уезжать — ни в Швейцарию, ни в Японию. Но боится, что если останется на орбите своего отца, то, может быть, всё же и станет хорошим сыном, но никогда не станет самим собою. 

* * *   
От Тони пришло письмо из Женевы. На фотографии из подземного тоннеля его чумазая физиономия в окружении десятка таких же чумазых юных физиономий выглядит абсолютно счастливой. 

* * *   
Тони прибыл из Швейцарии в день рождественского приёма, чтобы провести дома неделю — и уже через несколько часов, поймав меня в коридоре между столовой и гостиной, с крайне мрачным выражением лица заявил, что до возвращения в ЦЕРН лучше побудет в Чикаго у семьи Джима. Мистер Старк ходил со столь же мрачным лицом следующие три дня, периодически оглашая дом вопросом: «Неужели я так многого от него хочу?» (я по обыкновению счёл его риторическим). А затем вернулся Тони, сменив гнев на милость, и согласился ещё на неделю продлить своё пребывание в Америке, чтобы заменить одного из сотрудников мистера Старка, свалившегося с инфарктом накануне испытания ракеты.

На Рождество Тони подарил мне фотографию в рамке, сделанную этой осенью. На снимке, среди жёлто-красных клёнов, был запечатлён тот самый отель в североитальянском Больцано, где мы с Аной провели первую спокойную ночь после нашего бегства из Будапешта. И в лобби которого на следующее утро я увидел Говарда Старка. До сих пор иногда думаю, как сложилась бы моя судьба, если бы в то утро я не подошёл к нему — знаменитому молодому изобретателю, с которым я успел до того лишь свести краткое знакомство, ещё в самом начале войны, когда сопровождал своего генерала в во французской командировке. Если бы не попросил его с несвойственной мне смелостью о помощи в переправке девушки-еврейки в Америку, а также в поиске любой работы для меня — адъютанта, которого ждал трибунал за подделку транзитного письма.

До сих пор иногда думаю, как исключительно мне повезло в тот день.

**1988**

Тони неожиданно вернулся из Швейцарии, чтобы отметить восемнадцатый день рождения в кругу семьи. Пегги собиралась прилететь из Вашингтона, однако её срочно вызвали в Миссури. Возможно, это как-то связано с облетевшей все телеканалы новостью о восьмилетнем мальчике, которого похитили инопланетяне (боже, в каком абсурдном мире мы живём). На следующее утро, встав в половине шестого, я застал Тони в попытках бесшумно спустить чемоданы по лестнице. В первые же сутки своего совершеннолетия он улетал в Японию, и мне ничего не оставалось, как сделать ему пару сэндвичей в дорогу и проводить до такси.

«Помнится, ровно восемнадцать лет назад ты переживал о том, не будет ли твой сын слишком покладистым», — сказала миссис Старк мистеру Старку за ужином.

* * *  
Первое Рождество без Тони. Миссис Старк весь сочельник играла его любимые мелодии, а мистер Старк впервые на моей памяти рассматривал семейные фотоальбомы.

**1989**

Тони прилетал на неделю в конце апреля, когда мистер Старк находился в Лос-Анджелесе. Прилетел не один, а со спутницей, мисс Канэко — очаровательной барышней с немного лисьим личиком. Выглядит на пару лет старше него. По словам Тони, барышня — гениальный инженер-робототехник и главный идеолог того самого проекта по созданию реабилитационных экзоскелетов, в котором Тони мечтал участвовать. Что ж, миссис Старк она обаяла действительно гениально.

* * *  
На День благодарения Тони прибыл с мисс Канэко и полным чемоданом подарков (я получил электрический чайник, разговаривающий, кажется, на всех языках кроме английского), однако вид был у него весьма отчаявшийся. Насколько я понял из экспрессивного диалога за дверьми кабинета мистера Старка, её проект не получил финансирования для следующего этапа, но мистер Старк также не счёл возможным поддержать его. У мисс Канэко этим же вечером образовались срочные дела в Сан-Франциско, и что-то мне подсказывает, что мы её больше не увидим.

* * *  
Оставшиеся недели до Рождества Тони работает в какой-то закусочной на Манхэттене, куда устроился по первому объявлению, которое попалось ему на глаза в газете. Они встречаются с мистером Старком каждое утро ровно в семь за завтраком. Мистер Старк со светским лицом желает Тони плодотворного дня на прекрасной новой работе, а тот с не менее светским лицом желает ему чудесного дня в обществе выдающихся интеллектуалов из Пентагона. В столовой начали часто перегорать лампочки — по-видимому, из-за зашкаливающего сарказма.

Видеть Тони без определённых планов на будущее — редкое и удручающее зрелище. Надеюсь, этот период как можно скорее закончится.

* * *

21 декабря Тони уволился из закусочной «по причине непримиримых эстетических разногласий со старшим официантом». В ночь на 22 декабря написал какую-то компьютерную программу, следующим вечером вернулся из банка с обналиченным чеком и билетом в Токио. 23-го за завтраком, в ожидании отложенного из-за метели рейса, завёл со мной разговор о природе любви. Это были одни из двух самых напряжённых часов в моей жизни, по истечении которых Тони, однако, выбросил билет в мусорное ведро. Полагаю, что будущее японских реабилитационных технологий откладывается на неопределённый срок. К вечеру с благотворительного приёма вернулись мистер и миссис Старк, и увидев Тони дома, решили отменить свою поездку на Багамы. 24-го приехала Пегги со всей семьёй. Тони за ужином невзначай завёл с мистером Старком разговор о том, что нынче делается в отделе авиационных разработок «Старк Индастриз».

Лучшее Рождество за последние годы. 

**1990**

На Новый год, прежде чем приступить к работе у мистера Старка, Тони решил немного развеяться и улетел в ФРГ навестить семью бывшего Министра обороны. Через несколько дней он телеграфировал, что на «неопределённое время» останется в Мюнхене — разрабатывать беспилотные автомобили на фабрике «Ауди». Риторические вопросы мистера Старка достигли небывалых высот патетики, однако меня не покидает чувство, что он не столько жаждет приспособить гений Тони на службу отечеству и делу своей жизни, сколько скучает без него. Но не дай боже высказать эту гипотезу вслух.

* * *  
Аккурат под Рождество из Мюнхенского технического университета на имя мистера Старка пришло заказное письмо, в котором содержалось свидетельство о присвоении Тони докторской степени в области технических наук, а также листок с размашистым «Я же обещал!».

**1991**

Тони неожиданно приехал на несколько дней в июле. Мистер и миссис Старк были в отъезде, и он уговорил меня пойти в кинотеатр на новый фантастический фильм: «Терминатор-2: Судный день». Смотреть с Тони кино, где появляются роботы, всегда было делом непростым, хоть и безмерно познавательным, и со времён «Звёздных войн» и телевизионного сериала «Стартрек» ничего не изменилось. На протяжении почти всего сеанса Тони то и дело фыркал и отпускал критические ремарки в адрес сценаристов и постановщиков, а ближе к концу пламенным шёпотом завёл речь о том, что апокалиптическая фантастика подобного рода дискредитирует в глазах широкой общественности самые перспективные научные идеи нашего времени. Речь оборвалась на полуслове, вместе с выстрелом, от которого погиб инженер Майлз Дайсон.

Когда мы вышли из зала, в глазах у Тони стояли слёзы.

* * *  
Рано утром встретил Тони в аэропорту. На сей раз он прилетел из Франции — аккурат в тот день, когда мистер и миссис Старк отбывали на Багамы, решив, что слишком давно не пропускали рождественский приём. Судя по тому, что провожать их вечером Тони не вышел и отсиживался на кухне, они с мистером Старком обменялись не самыми дружелюбными приветствиями. Назавтра Тони грозится закатить вечеринку на сотню гостей — «для поддержания renommée этого дома», но пока позвонил одному лишь Джиму, а затем потребовал у меня блинчиков и поделился ближайшими планами — основать свою небольшую фирму по разработке программного обеспечения. Желательно в Сан-Франциско.

* * *  
Сразу после похорон Тони на несколько дней куда-то исчез, передав мне через Джима, что с ним всё будет в порядке, но сейчас он просто не может вернуться домой, где их нет. Вернулся в сочельник. Зайдя на вечером кухню, я увидел тусклую полоску света под дверью, ведущей в гараж, и спустился вниз. Тони по-турецки сидел на полу рядом со старым мотоциклом — тем самым, который отдал ему когда-то мистер Старк, — и на клеёнке перед ним были аккуратно разложены рабочие инструменты. Я подошёл ближе, и Тони поднял голову. Его лицо побледнело и осунулось, однако взгляд был по-обычному сосредоточен.

— Коробка передач шумит, — сказал он. — Надо бы перебрать.

— Вам нужна помощь, мистер Старк? — неловко спросил я, вряд ли имея в виду помощь с ремонтом механизма.

— Тони, — тихо поправил он. — Я должен справиться сам, Джарвис. С Рождеством.

— С Рождеством, Тони, — ответил я и отправился спать. Возможно, мне следовало бы ответить: «Вы не должны». Но что теперь говорить.

**1992**

Давно так не ждал окончания зимы.

Тони погружается в дела «Старк Индастриз» под руководством Оби Стейна. Мистер Старк в своём завещании наделил его большими полномочиями в компании и большой ролью в жизни Тони на ближайшие годы. Обычно мы видимся только за завтраком; вечерами Тони приезжает домой всё позднее и позднее. Иногда он ни с того ни с сего заводит пространные разговоры о том, что должен строго следовать курсу своего отца, усердно трудиться во имя безопасности своей страны — будто сам пытается себя в этом убедить. После тех дней, когда Тони старается выглядеть особенно убеждённым, в бульварных газетах нередко появляются свежие снимки, представляющие интерес для непритязательной публики. В остальное время я вижу Тони на обложках «Time» и разворотах «The Wall Street Journal».

Я всё ещё убеждён, что мистер Старк хотел бы для Тони прежде всего счастья, заключающегося в осуществлении собственных замыслов и душевных устремлений, но не могу не признать, что хоть сколько-нибудь явственно показать это намерение своему сыну для него всегда было делом крайне затруднительным.

(Пятилетний Тони наверняка отметил бы, что я всё ещё не позабыл _английский_ английский.)

* * *  
Оби Стейн намерен к осени перенести штаб-квартиру «Старк Индастриз» в Лос-Анджелес, ближе к производству, и весьма рьяно уговаривает Тони переехать туда же, обещая открыть целый департамент разработки робототехники и выделить ему на это беспрецедентный бюджет. Послушать Стейна, это будет диснейленд персонально для Тони. Возможно, переезд для него действительно будет к лучшему. Этот дом слишком полон воспоминаний.

Тони просит меня переехать вместе с ним. «Не как дворецкий, а как человек, который никогда не давал мне распадаться на части. И как моя семья». Оби же при каждом удобном случае пугает меня чудовищной жарой, но полагаю, я её как-нибудь перетерплю.

* * *  
Из-за обострения бронхиальной астмы — невиданной прежде жестокости — вместо Лос-Анджелеса я на ближайшие месяцы обосновался в высокогорной клинике в Давосе. Суровые швейцарские доктора говорят, что уникальный местный климат — моя единственная надежда. Пожалуй, придётся свыкнуться с мыслью, что в этом году мне стукнуло семьдесят девять и что по меркам человеческой жизни семьдесят девять — это довольно большое число.

Тони доставил меня в клинику сам, а вернувшись в свой новый дом, звонит поболтать каждый день около девяти утра, когда у него на Тихоокеанском побережье близится полночь — его излюбленный час работы. Доносящиеся с того конца провода бодрый рёв электрогитары и лязганье механизмов мне, признаться, милее журчания горных ручьёв. Насколько я могу судить, Тони пришёл к определённому душевному равновесию. В ближайший месяц он разрабатывает алгоритм управления ракетами — это, говорит, его овсяная каша, которая приносит пользу «Старк Индастриз» и всему американскому организму. А в свободное время конструирует робота, который по интеллекту должен превзойти Дубину и приблизиться к довольно смышлёному трёхлетнему ребёнку — это его маленькое личное печенье с молоком на десерт. При сбалансированном питании, говорит Тони, жизнь кажется неплохой штукой.

* * *  
Возможно, старческий маразм всё же настиг меня в виде паранойи, однако по некоторым признакам мне начинает казаться, что телефонные разговоры Тони прослушиваются.

На месте Тони — увы, старикам бывает непросто удержаться от непрошеных советов хотя бы в собственных дневниках, — я бы постарался окружить себя своими людьми. По меньшей мере, самому подыскать телохранителя и секретаря, а не соглашаться на заботливо предложенные кандидатуры. Всегда ведь можно разыграть карту «взбалмошный юный гений, привыкший потакать своим капризам».

Самые преданные помощники, по моему личному опыту, получаются из тех, кому ты сам помог однажды.

* * *  
В сочельник Тони прислал мне вертолётом запечённую индейку в яблоках, к которой я за полвека жизни в Соединённых Штатах всё-таки приобрёл нездоровое пристрастие, и Пегги Картер в шуршащем золотом платье — разве что не перевязанную красным бантом. Покажем накрахмаленному санаторному старичью, что такое настоящий английский вальс.

**1993**

Доктора смотрят на снимки моих лёгких как на дохлую жабу и велят мне сидеть в горах по меньшей мере до Пасхи. Переезд в Лос-Анджелес снова откладывается. Тони в утреннем разговоре сказал, что отпросился у Стейна на здешний экономический форум в конце января, но планирует блистательно не явиться на собственный доклад и вместо этого похитить меня из давосского монастыря и махнуть в Ниццу, или Монако, или куда угодно в пределах этой планеты.

Что ж, у меня есть три недели, чтобы определиться с маршрутом.


End file.
